Dragonball Z Meets Texas
by The Petulant Purple Princess
Summary: Just some dream I had in which DBZ characters pop out of my TV...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, this one might be slightly strange, I dreamed this up one night while trying to find and kill a freakishly huge cockroach (leave me alone, I'm phobic!). Just read it and review. Or not review, since none of you have been reviewing my other story!

* * *

I sat on my bed, half asleep. My eyelids flickered, but I refused to sleep. I was on stakeout, and I'd never be able to rest until that rat was gone. I could've left it to my cat Shadow, but he's too lazy to get up even to eat, so there ain't no way that stupid ass animal's killin' a rat.

I heard a small squeak in the corner by the TV, and I silently crept to the source of the sound. Shadow, being the lazy asshole that he is, watched me with those big green eyes of his. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued my search. I waved my bait tantalizingly at the corner in question, and two beady eyes gleamed from the darkness.

I almost had the rat out when suddenly the TV started glowing, scaring the shit out of my prey and sending it scurrying. I turned to glare at the idiot who turned on my TV, but no one was there and I was sure I hadn't bumped it.

"Oh, great," I muttered. "Not only does this apartment have rats, but it's haunted. Just my luck."

I turned the TV off and resumed my stakeout since the rat had taken off. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the TV was back on and the rat was sitting on my chest staring at me. I screamed, grabbed the rodent by its tail, and chucked it out the door. I turned around and there was a man standing in front of the TV. He had a black flame of hair on top of his head, making him appear taller than he actually was. He looked somewhat familiar, but I was deprived of sleep and my brain was a little slow.

"Alright, I don't know who you are, but you gotta go," I said in a loud voice. He gave me a disdainful look.

"I'd be happy to go, once I figure out who you are and why the hell I'm here." It was then that my memory clicked. This guy was Vegeta, one of the characters from my favorite Anime, Dragonball Z.

"Oh, now I know you!" I exclaimed. "You're Vegeta, from Dragonball Z! But what are you doing here? You're not even real!"

"I'm real enough aren't I?" he retorted. The TV glowed again, and out popped another character, Trunks.

"Whoa, where am I?" he said softly. He pushed his lavender hair out of his face and saw Vegeta. "Father, what is this place?"

"This is my apartment, and I really wouldn't mind knowing how _fictional_ characters are in my damn room!" I yelled. I was beginning to get frustrated by the mysterious appearance of these two, and their cluelessness wasn't really helping.

Trunks, who apparently didn't see me at first, jumped at the sound of my voice. "We're really sorry, but we don't know how we got here. We were training to fight the androids, and we just appeared."

"Whatever, just get out of my room. I'm fixin' to go to bed," I shoved them out the door, then thought a moment. "You can stay in the room across the hall. Bathroom's right there." I added, indicating the rooms I had mentioned.

Of course, just as I had the lights out, out came Gohan and Goku. I didn't really know what to do, so I screamed. "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

It's finally here! Chapter 2 is finally here! OK, that's enough of that. Here's the second chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I stood in the middle of my bedroom in only my pj's seething at Goku and his son. How the hell was I gonna explain this to my parents when they got back from their stupid business trip tomorrow afternoon? The TV glowed again, and Bulma and Chi Chi appeared. _At least they're here, _I thought to myself. _They know how to do deal with these people._

"What happened?" Chi Chi turned to ask Bulma, completely ignoring me.

"I'm not sure," she replied, ignoring me as well. "One minute I was trying to fix Vegeta's GR again, the next minute I'm here."

"Yes, well," I spoke up. "I'm fixin' to go to sleep, so if you're plannin' on discussin' this any longer, I'd very much appreciate if you'd join Vegeta and Trunks in the room across the hall from here. If you need to pee or take a shower," I scrunched my nose at Goku, who stank worse than roadkill on a hot day, "the bathroom is to the right. G'night!"

The DBZ people left the room, and I hit the bed and blacked out.

* * *

Of course the alarm had towake me up at six am on a Saturday. I groaned and chucked the thing at the door, where it hit a short figure with really tall hair. Naturally Vegeta was just a little pissed about it. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I quickly apologized. "It's Saturday and I'm tired and I didn't know you were there."

Vegeta growled and powered up anyway. Not a very merciful person. Luckily for me, the alarm and the sound of Vegeta powering up woke Trunks up, and in all his glory(1), came to see what the commotion was about.

"Father, what are you doing?" he yawned.

"I'm about to destroy this stupid brat for throwing an alarm clock at me," he replied casually, as if that weren't unusual or anything.

"Uh-huh… Don't you think maybe it was an accident?"

"Yeah, yeah, it was an accident! Please don't kill me!" I cowered under my covers, although I'm not sure how that would've saved me…

"Come on Father, I doubt she keeps a GR in her closet," Trunks said stifling another yawn. Vegeta grunted and left.

"Thanks Trunks," I said gratefully. "He scares me."

"Don't mention it," he smiled(2). "Hey, I've been wondering, how do you know who we are? I would've asked you last night, but you seemed a little angry."

I returned the smile. "You didn't know?" He shook his head. "Man, this might be hard to explain. Here, take a look at this." I tossed one of my mangas at him.

He stared at the cover in shock. "This… this is me!"

"Yeah, you and your friends, you're kinda fictional characters." I smiled apologetically. "Although, for a guy that's not real, you're pretty damn hot!" I winked at him, and he blushed embarrassedly. "Well, if there's nothin' else you wanna say, I'm goin' back to bed."

"Just one," he said. "Don't tell the rest of them about this, I don't think they'll take it that well, especially Father."

I yawned. "Well, see ya in a couple o' hours!"

* * *

(1) Why yes I am a Trunks fan! Thanks for asking! 

(2) drool

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for taking so long to update. School just started here in dumb old Texas and I've been busy. So don't expect more updates anytime soon for any of my stories. Which is basically this one, the only one person reviewed, and You Might Be A DBZ Fan. And I only do that one when I'm given ideas, and I haven't had much lately. So if you want another installment on that, I would like to know of the stupid things you have done in the name of Dragonball Z. Don't be afraid, some of that stuff I put there I actually did too. Not all of it, but I have actually yelled Final Flash at my brothers just to see what they'd do.**

**Chapter 3**

The sunlight peeked in through the gap in the curtains and rested on my face. I scrunched my eyes up, not wanting to awaken. I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock that should have been there. _That's right, I threw it at Vegeta…_

I stretched and lazily got out of bed. Shadow saw this and jumped up and followed me to the door, his oversized belly dragging on the floor. I picked up the alarm clock and realized that my grandparents would be coming to check up on me in five minutes, and as far as I knew, the characters from Dragonball Z were still hangin' around.

I hurried to the kitchen for a Pop-Tart. No point in panicking on an empty stomach, as Goku would most likely say.

The kitchen was a total mess. There was some strange goo stuck to the ceiling, and the stove was crusted with what looked like egg yolk. Chi Chi and Bulma were in the middle of it all and were currently yelling at four guilty looking Saiyans who were backed up against the far wall.

"Do I even want to know?"

Chi Chi and Bulma temporarily stopped their "lecture" and turned around to look at me. "We're sorry dear," Bulma said apologetically. "But the boys were hungry, and being the sweethearts that Goku, Gohan, and Trunks are, they didn't want to wake us up."

"The only problem is, none of them know how to cook," Chi Chi added in.

"Well, that's very interestin', but we gotta get this place cleaned up, 'cause my grandparents are gonna be here soon to check up on me!" I exclaimed in annoyance, just as someone knocked on the door. I grimaced. "Never mind, they're here now. I'm comin' Meemaw!" I called in the general direction of the front door. "You have to disappear," I said to the DBZ people.

Chi Chi and Bulma dragged their respective Saiyans to my room to hide. "But! I'm still hungry!" Goku whimpered right before I slammed the door shut in his face. The door knocked louder and more urgently. "I'm comin' Meemaw, I'm in the bathroom!" I shouted. I made sure that all traces of the Anime characters were gone and quickly answered the door.

Meemaw stood in the doorway with an angry look on her face. "Who's in there with you?" she asked.

"What d'you mean?" I asked as innocently as I possibly could.

"I heard male voices in there, now let me in and tell me what you've been up to!" she shouted, taking a threatening step towards me.

"I was, uh, watchin' TV, yeah, I was watchin' TV when you came," I stammered. "By the way, where's Gramps?" I asked, looking over her shoulder.

"He's still asleep," Meemaw answered distractedly. "What happened in the kitchen?"

"Oh, hehe, that!" I frantically searched my brain for an excuse for the mess. "I, um… I tried to make an omelet," I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"What is that on the ceiling?" Meemaw stared in shock at the goo.

"Cheese of course!"

Meemaw frowned at me. "That stuff is green, Kim."

"It was rotten!" I burst. "When I opened the package, it kinda exploded…"

I knew Meemaw didn't believe me. What idiot would? _Well, Goku might…_

Meemaw sighed. "Alright hun, why don't you go get dressed while I clean this mess up and make you a real omelet."

I grinned and dashed off to my room. I slammed the door shut, and received a reprimand from my grandmother. I apologized and addressed the Saiyans and Bulma and Chi Chi. "Guys, turn around I'm gonna get dressed."

They turned around and I pulled clothes out of my closet. I ripped off my pajamas after making sure the Saiyans weren't looking, and pulled on a shirt and jeans. "Alright boys, you can turn around. And please try to keep quiet, my grandmother thinks I threw a kegger or somethin' last night and is kinda suspicious."

Gohan and Goku blushed. "Um, miss?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, don't call me miss. Just call me Kim," I answered.

"Yeah, but what's a kegger?" Goku finished for his son.

Chi Chi looked incredulously at her husband. "How do I explain this…" she started out. "Basically, it's a party teenagers and college students throw that involves alcohol."

"Yeah, sure, what she said. I gotta go help my grandma clean the mess you idiots made in the kitchen," I said, glaring at the Saiyans, who squirmed under my evil eye. "I'll try to sneak some food in here for you guys, but I'm not gonna be able to get much with Meemaw around."

"Oh, don't worry about them!" Bulma reassured. "I've got some food capsules in my purse!"

I gave her a grateful look and hurried to the kitchen to help Meemaw, being careful to shut the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, yes, I know. I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry! I blame school and writer's block.**

**_A fat black cat enters the room and yawns_**

**Phantom: School is no excuse you idiot. You always half-ass it at school.**

**Phantom! You can talk!**

**Phantom: Of course I can! Now give the people the long awaited chapter like a good girl.**

**Oh, yeah. Here's the new chapter.**

I finally managed to get rid of Meemaw and let the Saiyans out of their prison. "Finally!" Chi Chi exclaimed. "You have no idea what it's like to be cooped up in such a small space with these idiots!"

"You're welcome. My parents will be here in a few hours, so we need to find a place for you to stay, 'cause you certainly can't stay here!"

"But Kim, why do we need to stay hidden?" Trunks in his sweet obliviousness asked.

"I have two reasons," I answered. "Number one: Don't you think my mom and dad would find it a little odd that six fi – " Trunks gave me a warning look and I quickly corrected myself. "I mean six complete strangers are now living in our apartment? That could give them weird ideas. Number two: You guys would attract a lot of unwanted attention. This is Texas. People know things, and they would want to know how I got to know you guys and why you're living in my room. No, I think it's best if you guys stay hidden."

"Alright," Vegeta said. "So what are we gonna do?"

I instinctively took a step behind Bulma. "I have no idea."

"Is there any secret place in particular that you like to hang out in?" Gohan asked. "That nobody knows about?"

"No…" I said at first. But then I remembered something from my childhood. "Now that you mention it, there _is_ a place you can stay! But it's a little hard to get too, you might not be able to get in."

"Where is it?" Trunks asked.

"It's in the forest behind the apartment complex. It's an old tree house I found when I was little. It might need fixing up, but if it's still there, you can stay in that."

I led the Saiyans out back behind the building where the forest was. There were several rumors flying about that the place was haunted, which was why it was such a good place to hide the Z Warriors. Nobody went in there.

"No offense Kim, but how do we know that no one will find this place you say is there?" Chi Chi asked.

"For some reason people think the forest is haunted. Most of them are too afraid to come in here. As far as I know, I'm the only person who's brave enough to go in there for ten years," I answered smugly. "They say that the last kid dumb enough to go in there never came back. But I did, and there's nothing there, I promise," I added with a reassuring look toward Gohan, who was looking slightly nervous.

"So quit talking and just take us there!" Vegeta barked. "We're not gonna get there standing around you know!"

Trunks sighed and took a step forward. "He's right. We're not going to get there any faster standing around here worrying about some stupid rumors."

I shrugged and led the group on. "It's this way, c'mon."

0000000000

I led the Z Warriors deep into the forest, where there was no possible way they could be found by anyone other than myself. "It should be around here somewhere." I told them.

The ancient tree house loomed overhead. It was smaller than I remembered it, and it had aged quite a bit. The windows were rotting, giving them a jagged appearance, and the door was swinging on its hinges. A slight wind was blowing, adding to the creepy atmosphere.

"Here it is."

**Yeah, it's short. Bite me.**

**_Phantom reaches up and bites me on the nose_**

**I didn't mean literally! Geez, you're breath stinks, you know that? I command you all to review now. Go on!**


	5. An Evil Cockroach not a chapter

**Holy crap it's been a while since I've updated this! Sorry, this isn't exactly a real chapter, but it is something to entertain you until I can think of something decent for this story. I promise I will not just leave this as it is, I'm just having some serious writer's block where this story is concerned.

* * *

**

Gohan cautiously entered the room, not wanting to send me into another one of my temper tantrums. I'm really not a morning person. Seeing that I was still asleep, he gently shoved at my shoulder. I groaned and rolled over, but I did not wake up. Vegeta stood impatiently by the door.

"Is she awake yet brat?" he asked demandingly.

Gohan quietly shook his head. "I don't want to make her angry. She's scary when she's angry."

"Then I suggest you leave." Gohan hesitated, but Vegeta gave him a very dirty look, and he quickly scurried away. As soon as the door was shut, Vegeta took in a deep breath and yelled, "WAKE UP BRAT!!!!"

I screamed and fell out of the bed. In a fit of rage, I picked up the first thing I could find and raised it behind my head to throw it. Then I realized whom it was that yelled. Vegeta smirked. "Do you remember what almost happened the last time you threw something at me?"

I gulped. It was true. If Trunks hadn't been there, I probably would be dead. I slowly nodded.

"Good. Now make me food."

"But!" I protested. "Why can't Bulma and Chi Chi do it?"

"They're angry and refuse to do anything. So you must be the one to make me food."

"Arrgghh, whatever, I'll make your damn food," I growled.

Satisfied, Vegeta left me to get dressed. I walked over to the closet, pulled out some jeans and a shirt. I tossed them on the bed when I noticed a dark spot on the couch. I leaned over to investigate and screamed when I realized I was looking at the biggest cockroach I had seen in my entire life. I slowly backed away and grabbed the nearest magazine.

While this was going on, Vegeta waited impatiently in the kitchen for me to come cook for him. "Woman, why is that girl taking so long?" he barked.

Bulma snorted derisively from the couch. "I don't blame her for taking her time. You did wake her up in a very rude way."

Vegeta scowled. "Trunks, go see what is taking that girl so long."

Trunks shrugged and walked down the short hall to my room, when I burst through the door screaming, "IT'S AFTER ME!!!!! OH MY GOD, IT'S AFTER ME!!!!"

"What's after you Kim?" he asked as I ran headlong into him.

"It's the most EVIL thing in the world!"

"Freeza?" Goku asked.

"It's, it's…"

"The Androids?" Trunks guessed.

I fervently shook my head no.

"Spit it out, damn it!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's the biggest cockroach in the universe!"

Everyone stared. "That's what's after you? A cockroach?" Trunks asked incredulously.

I nodded an affirmative. Trunks sighed. "Alright, I'll go kill the roach."

He ominously took a step into my room and shut the door. A few seconds later, we all could hear banging sounds, and a terrified yell. Trunks ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. He stood panting for a few minutes with a wild look in his eye.

"Well, what happened?" Vegeta asked.

"That thing is evil."

"Told ya so," I muttered.

Trunks glared at me, and Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You two are pathetic. It's just a measly insect, it can't hurt you!"

'_So is Cell, but he managed to kick your ass fairly easily_,' I thought to myself, but didn't say it out loud.

Vegeta strode proudly into my room.

_Five seconds later_

Those outside the room heard a high-pitched scream coming from inside. Vegeta stumbled out of the room, still screaming and clutching his face. He moved his hand a little, revealing the dreaded cockroach clinging to his nose.

"It's attacking Father!" Trunks yelled in terror. Panicking, he sent a ki blast in its direction. The roach flew away from Vegeta, and Trunks' blast of ki hit him square in the face.

"Trunks…" Vegeta growled.

Everyone froze in order to find the evil fiend, while Vegeta glared angrily at his son. Chi Chi's eyes widened in terror and she pointed at the back of Bulma's head. "Bulma _it's in your hair_!" she hissed.

Bulma slowly raised her hand to the back of her head, grabbed the roach and flung it at the wall. The roach slid to the floor, and the Saiyans raised their hands and blasted it into nothing.

I leaned against Trunks and sighed. "Well, now that that's over, I'm going to get dressed." I turned to go to my room, and Bulma went to wash her hands of the disgusting roach germs.

* * *

**This is basically how it went when I found that one roach that inadvertently gave me the idea for this story. Remember that? Well, I hope you enjoyed this bit of silliness, and I will try to get back on track as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm back on track!**

**Phantom: Took you forever.**

**Shut up! Anyway, I've decided that this will most likely end up being some kind of horror story because of the rumors about the forest. Although, what exactly I'm going to do, I'm not entirely sure... What do you guys think?**

**Phantom: Please review and tell us whether you think this would make a decent horror story.**

**Yeah, what the evil cat said. And on to the fic!**

* * *

"…Well, it could certainly use some work," Chi Chi commented.

The place had definitely changed from how I remembered it. The last time I had visited the old tree house, it was little more… cheery. It seemed the forest was finally retaking its own.

Gohan fidgeted nervously. Apparently my assurances that the woods were not haunted weren't alleviating any of his fears. "Um, no offense Kim," his voice barely reaching above a whisper while he clung to Goku, as did Chi Chi, "but what if you were wrong? What if there really is something in these woods?"

I laughed. It sounded unnatural in the gloom, as if the whole surrounding forest was saying that we didn't belong. "Come on Gohan!" I said loudly; the quiet was unnerving. "You know there's no such thing as ghosts!"

"Technically, there's no such thing as us either." Trunks had leaned over when I wasn't paying attention and whispered in my ear, making me jump.

I waited until the others were wrapped up in fixing the tree house up before I confronted Trunks about it. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Do you sense something?"

Trunks smiled and shook his head. "No. All I'm saying is to keep an open mind. Before last night, I was just a figment of some guy's imagination, but I'm here right now."

A branch snapped behind me. I whirled around to face Vegeta, who was glaring at Trunks and me. "You two are hiding something," he stated.

"Uh, no we're not," I tried to deter him.

"I'm not stupid, brat." So much for that. "If you have something to say to Trunks, you can say it to the rest of us." With that Vegeta turned around to rejoin the rest of the group, pausing only to order, "Get your asses over here and help make the damn place livable."

0000000000

An hour passed and the old tree fort was looking far better than it had been. I checked my watch and started when I realized that my parents would be returning home soon. "Guys, I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Mom and Dad are gonna be back…"

"Go on ahead, Kim," Chi Chi said kindly. "We're almost done here anyway."

I nodded gratefully and turned and headed off toward the apartment buildings.

0000000000

I couldn't go back to the forest to visit the anime characters for a few days. It was a lucky thing my parents had to go on so many business trips, or it could have been several months before I would be able to return. And then there was school.

Finals were coming up, and I was hard-pressed for free time. All that week I did nothing but study. When my parents left on Wednesday, I started going to the tree fort everyday after school, where Gohan and Trunks helped me study.

On Friday there was a new girl at school. We first noticed each other at lunch. I was at a table all by myself trying to study; I didn't have many friends, and the friends I did have had a different lunch period.

Katy was the most unique person I had ever seen in a Texas high school. She had died her hair a vivid pink, but I could tell that her natural color was blonde. She had a dangerously thin figure, and I had to wonder if she was anorexic before I saw how much food she had piled on her tray. What really got my attention was her shirt. On it, an image of Vegeta was displayed proudly across her chest.

No one at my school ever openly advertised that they liked anime. It was a good way to get jumped. As in most schools, the jocks and the cheerleaders pretty much ran the place, and they unanimously decided that cartoons were not cool.

"Hi!" she said brightly as she sat across from me.

I took one look at the girl and shook my head. "I hope you brought a change of clothes."

Katy looked down at herself and then back at me, puzzled. "What's wrong with what I've got on now?"

I smiled reassuringly. "Nothing really," I replied, "but unless you want to find your head in a trash can, I'd change."

"Why?"

"Because people around here find Dragonball Z offensive."

Katy snorted haughtily. "Well, they'll just have to get over it, or else Veggie will come after them!"

I giggled. If only she knew… "So where are you from?"

"New York. My name's Katy."

"Kim."

We exchanged schedules, and were delighted to discover that we had all the same afternoon classes.

0000000000

I was in a far better mood when I went back to the tree fort after school. Instead of studying with Gohan and Trunks, I stayed up in the tree to chat with Chi Chi and Bulma while the guys trained. As far as Fridays go, it was better than the rest. And Fridays are usually pretty good to start with.

* * *

**Phantom: The ending kinda sucked.**

**Yeah, I was running out of ideas. Don't forget to review and tell me if this would make a good horror story!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm finally back with a new chapter! There is no need to worry, I'm not dead.lol I have to say, though, I'm getting kinda bored with this fic. But I'm not going to just quit; I'll see it through. I wouldn't expect another chappie for a while though. I'm graduating in two months, and I don't really have much time anymore to write...**

**All that crap put aside, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

It wasn't until spring break that it dawned on me that I should probably be working on a way to get the DBZ characters back to their own universe. The whole situation was kind of confusing. Their arrival was… I guess weird would be a good description for it, and the effect their disappearance had on their own world was unknown. I hadn't read the manga or watched the show since they first fell out of the TV. It wasn't like there would be any point to it; if I ever felt the need to see Goku and Vegeta sparring, I could always go into the forest to watch it.

The more I went into those trees, the more forbidding they seemed to be. It was like I was no longer welcome, though I'd been exploring those woods since I was six. I tried asking Goku about it, but he couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary. I can't say I was surprised. Nothing like the kind of stuff they've lived through ever happens in this world. In a way, it kind of sucks.

The new girl, Katy, soon came to be my best friend. As I predicted the first day we met, the jocks and the cheerleaders took to tormenting her. She suffered the same fate I did for my own oddities, but she didn't really consider it "suffering." Every time someone teased her, she'd just laugh in their face and bounce away. I was actually considering telling her about the Saiyans. She would be coming over to my apartment frequently, because we were working on a school project together. It would be the perfect time to show her my friends.

It was the weekend before spring break when I suggested we spend the night in the woods.

"Isn't that place supposed to be haunted?" Katy asked, looking a little apprehensive.

"That's what the rumors are, yeah," I answered, wondering why Katy would be concerned about it. She didn't seem like the kind of person who would freak over some imagined spirits.

"Cool!" She jumped up, grabbed my arm, and literally dragged me out the door. "Let's go!"

0000000000

I carefully picked my way through the familiar overgrown path, making sure to avoid the poison ivy. I was allergic to the stuff, as I discovered when I was about ten. I pointed the plant out to Katy, who was keeping up with me pretty well for a person born and raised in the city, and continued on.

I was taking her to the tree house where the Saiyans were. I knew Katy would enjoy their company, especially Vegeta's. If we were lucky, Gohan, Bulma, and Trunks would help us with our project.

"Here we are," I announced as we came to a stop in front of the tree house. I had to laugh at the look on Katy's face. Vegeta and Goku were outside sparring, and Trunks was up in a tree, reading a book I had given him. "Hi guys!" I chirped, waving up at Trunks. He smiled at me, and dropped down from the branch he was sitting on with ease.

"Hey Kim," Goku greeted, finishing up his spar with Vegeta. Vegeta grunted what I suppose could be considered a greeting. He still could barely tolerate me. I guess he still hadn't quite forgiven me for the incident with the alarm clock.

"This is my friend Katy," I said, gesturing at the dumbstruck girl. She was completely speechless; her mouth hung open and she stared almost hungrily at Vegeta. "Snap out of it!" I hissed, elbowing her. "They don't know they're fictional!" Katy shot me a confused look, but she did close her mouth. "Katy, this is Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku." I pointed to each of them individually, and then looked questioningly at Goku.

"Chi Chi, Bulma, and Gohan are in the tree," he supplied.

"'Kay!" I said, grabbing Katy's thin wrist and leading her up the ladder. The tree house no longer looked like a tree house from the inside anymore; Bulma had seen to that. It was amazing how many capsules the woman carried with her. There was a fridge stashed in the corner, stocked full with food. A working stove was somehow crammed in next to it. ON the opposite wall, stood a small desk, where little Gohan was sitting, inattentively flipping through the pages of a text book. Chi Chi and Bulma lay in the middle of the room across several sleeping bags, chatting.

"What's up, guys?" I greeted, smiling warmly. Chi Chi and Bulma looked up, smiled welcomingly, and then returned to their chat. It must have been important. Usually they took the time to at least say hi.

"Kim!" Gohan wasn't so indifferent. He was probably happy to get away from his studies. He pounced on us, engulfing Katy and me into a bone crushing hug, even though he didn't really know Katy. The kid was so friendly it was sometimes hard to believe he's half-Saiyan.

"Hi Gohan," I gasped when he finally released us. I breathed deeply; trying to fill my lungs up with air after the kid squeezed it all out of me, and then smiled. "I brought a friend with me today," I said, gesturing at the girl beside me. "This is Katy, guys."

"Come on Kim, let's go for a walk," Gohan grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out the door. I gave a little shriek when I found nothing supporting my feet. I sent a nasty look at the kid, who grinned sheepishly and gently set me back down. Katy came down in a more conventional way: the ladder.

"We're going walking," I announced to the other three Saiyans. Trunks was now sparring with Goku, while Vegeta made snide comments from the side. "Do any of you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'll come," Trunks said, powering his ki down to normal levels. He stepped away from Goku, who pouted at his retreating back. I brought my hand up to hide my smile. I didn't want Goku to think I was making fun of him. But then, his reaction might be amusing…

Trunks, Katy, Gohan and I set out further into the woods. Gohan raced ahead, leaving us teenagers to follow. It was the perfect opportunity to talk to Katy.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, grinning up at her.

"What do I think about what?" she in turn responded. She didn't know that Trunks knew about the anime, and she was trying to play along.

"You don't have to play dumb anymore, Katy," I assured. "Trunks knows. He just wanted to keep it a secret 'cause he wasn't sure how well the others would take it."

"Oh. Well in that case…" Katy squealed delightedly and pounced on the lavender-haired warrior. I had to suppress a small surge of possessiveness when they fell to the ground, the thin girl squeezing him surprisingly tightly. I've had a crush on the pretty half-Saiyan for quite some time, and it felt like Katy was moving in on my territory.

"Nice to meet you too…" Trunks mumbled, a bright pink flush spreading across his nose. Sheepishly, Katy rolled away and let him get up. I extended my hand to my friend, which she gratefully took. I had just pulled her to her feet when we heard Gohan's terrified yell.


End file.
